Restoration
by lfg
Summary: While fighting the war at Hogwarts, Harry witnesses a red haired wonder that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

+ Restoration

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

Chapter one Prologue: Beginnings

Story summary: While fighting the war at Hogwarts, Harry witnesses a red haired wonder that will change his life forever.

Harry Potter did not have a normal childhood. His parents were killed by Voldemort when he was about a year old. Raised by his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys, Harry was treated more like a convict than a child. They hated magic and they hated Harry, but were forced to tolerate his presence in their home. Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, forced the Dursleys to raise him for his protection. Harry's mother and Aunt Petunia were sisters, and that blood relationship protected Harry from harm. What harm Harry would learn soon enough.

Wizard children usually attend wizard school at about age eleven. Normally Harry would have attended Hogwarts, but Dumbledore thought that it would be too dangerous for him for reasons that Harry would soon learn. So at age eleven he was sent to live with his godfather in the highlands of Scotland. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had been falsely accused of murder, and was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. He escaped after six years, and went into hiding at one of his ancestral homes. It was here that Harry found himself and started a new life.

The change for Harry was striking. Sirius was one of his parents best friends, and he loved Harry as his own. They got along beautifully. Harry was happy for the first time that he could remember. But it wasn't all fun and games. Harry learned that there was a prophesy about him. There was a very evil wizard that was terrorizing the wizarding world, and only Harry could stop him. This scared Harry, and he wondered if life with the Dursleys might be better than having to face killing a dark wizard. After many talks with his godfather, Harry's mind was set at ease, and he accepted the fact that this was his destiny.

The next several years Harry was tutored by Sirius and others. He learned everything that was normally taught to young wizards. Harry studied hard, and learned a great many things about being a wizard. He was periodically tested by Dumbledore, and judged to be very advanced in all his subjects. At age fifteen, Harry's curriculum changed radically. He was to be prepped as a soldier. He learned both offensive and defensive fighting techniques. He learned the necessary wand movements and spells needed for his expected encounter with the evil one. But as his tutors soon discovered, Harry had wizarding skills far and above anyone his age. He was faster and more powerful than anyone they had ever encountered. He could cast most spells wordlessly. And to everyone's amazement, he could do all this with or without a wand. He was ready.

There was a wizard academy in Canada that taught advanced fighting skills to a select few. Most candidates were in their late twenties, it taking that long to reach the skill level need to learn such advanced magic. But Harry, at age fifteen, was the exception. When Dumbledore recommended Harry to them, they refused to believe that such a young boy could be that advanced. So they sent an envoy to Scotland to test Harry. After one day of testing, Harry was off to Canada.

A year later, Harry was called back to Scotland. The evil one, Lord Voldemort, was on the move, and Harry was needed. Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic in London, and was preparing to attack Hogwarts. The evil of this despicable wizard was beyond comprehension. Hundreds of innocent people were killed, and Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, were targeting all wizards who were not pure blood. It was time for action.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Restoration

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter two Harry joins the battle.

A group of wizards sworn to defend against this evil were members of an organization called The Order Of The Phoenix, headed by Professor Dumbledore. Harry was invited to several meetings to advise him of their plans and to prepare him for the upcoming battle. At one of these meetings, a spy for the order informed them that Voldemort had developed a magical shield that was impenetrable. No curse or spell known to the wizarding world could penetrate his shield. Voldemort was unbeatable, unstoppable. He could not be defeated.

A dark shadow fell over the order members upon hearing this news. Even with all his powers Harry would not be able to kill Voldemort. With no other course of action available to them, the order started talking about surrendering or at least negotiating a truce. Possibly something could be worked out, they thought.

"NO WAY!" shouted Harry. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Work out a deal with this bastard. NEVER! I WILL DIE FIRST!"

Harry paused, slamming his fists on the table. He looked up and said, "Find out what you can about his planned attack on the school. Prepare whatever forces you have. I need a time frame. All is not lost as you think. There may be a way. I have an idea that will require some research. I will return in a few days. Be ready."

And with this Harry turned and apparated away.

A few days later, Harry returned and called a meeting with the Order. They informed him that Voldemort planned to attack Hogwarts in three days.

"Okay," proclaimed Harry. "I'm ready. Get everyone into position. I need to see how your defenses are setup."

All the Order members just looked at each other in dismay. "How old are you boy? And where do you get off telling us what to do?" someone declared.

"Who do you think you are, boy? Your not even of age yet," someone else stated.

"I will not cower to your defeatist attitude," Harry proclaimed. "I WILL defeat him. I will NOT give in to your cowardly suggestions. Most of you are responsible for allowing this evil abortion to come to power in the first place. You should all be ashamed of your inaction and complacency. I will kill him despite you all."

They were all clamoring at him now. A pounding on the table drew their attention. Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "I am in charge here, and I AM OF AGE! Harry has my complete confidence, and I support him and I believe in him. You will all do as he suggests. Harry, be back here tomorrow and do what you must."

With that, Harry left the room and apparated home.

The day of the battle was here. All defenses were in place. Harry was ready. He could see a dark mass forming on the horizon. Hundreds of Death Eaters were advancing towards the Hogwarts gates, mowing down anyone and everything in their path. The battle had begun.

Harry moved into position and began his attack. Countless Death Eaters were killed or disabled. For every Death Eater defeated ten more took their place. Harry was fighting fiercely, but could not seem to make a dent in their forces. To his left Harry noticed a young girl fighting four Death Eaters by herself. With flaming red hair blowing around her face, she took out three of them, and three others took their place. She fought bravely, with a fire and determination Harry had never see. He noticed one of the Death Eaters had maneuvered himself behind her, and she did not see him. As the Death Eater raised his wand to strike her from behind, Harry hit him with a spell that blew him apart. The girl disabled another Death Eater just as she was hit with a slashing curse across her beautiful face. She fell in a pool of her blood. Harry was enraged, and attacked the remaining Death Eaters with a vengeance, killing or driving them off. He rushed to her side. She was alive, but just. He picked her up into his arms and carried her off to a field medical station, then returned to the fight.

The battle continued on for what seemed like hours. So many people killed. Finally Harry spotted Voldemort and took up battle with him. He did kill Voldemort, and all Death Eaters laid down their wands. It was over. Cheering, joyful screaming, embracing one another, general pandemonium ensued. A group of revelers headed towards Harry to thank him, but Harry only wanted to check up on that wonderful fighting spirit he carried to the field medical station.

Harry was crushed, devastated. The medical people told him that the girl was transported to St. Mungo's, but they didn't think she survived. She had no pulse when he brought her in. Harry's heart seemed to stop when he heard this. She had died. He just needed to get away. Far away. He apparated home to Scotland, his heart broken. He could not forget this wonderful fighting redhead.

It took many months for Harry to get over the terrors of the war. He read the stories of the many who were killed and injured. Many Hogwarts students were given awards for bravery, too many posthumously. He wondered about the red haired girl. She who had been his inspiration and whose memory helped him kill Voldemort. It was only mentioned in passing that it was he who had killed the dark wizard. That's okay he thought. He never told anyone how he had accomplished that feat. Best that they never find out.

As time passed, Harry decided that he needed to get a life. He rented a flat in London, applied for a job at the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry had been completely revamped, from top job down to the lowest part time help. He really didn't qualify for anything other than being an Auror, so he applied. With his background and experience, he was hired on the spot, and quickly advanced to become head of the Auror training department.

That is where he met Ron Weasley. He and Ron quickly became close friends. Ron was married to a lovely girl, the former Hermione Granger. Both she and Ron had been recipients of awards for heroism in the war. Ron invited him on double dates with them, he providing a date for Harry. His dates were very nice, lovely girls. But he was just not moved by any of them. That red haired girl still had his heart. One day at lunch his heart nearly stopped.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Restoration

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter three When Harry met Ginny.

Harry was meeting Ron in the cafeteria for lunch, but was a bit late, business meeting gone long. He spotted Ron towards the back of the lunch room, and noticed a girl sitting with him. Her back was to him, but she had red hair so it was not Hermione. Wait a minute, red hair? No. Not possible.

Ron spotted him as he approached the table and stood to shake his hand.

"Hi Harry. I would like you to meet my sister Ginny."

Harry reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ginny."

Her head was partially wrapped in a shawl such that only the left side of her face was exposed. Red hair flowed down over her forehead, partially covering an eye patch. Strange he thought. She mumbled something unintelligible at him and looked away.

"Ginny just got a job here as a file clerk in the department of Magical Mishaps," said Ron.

"Well good luck Ginny. I hope to see you here again."

She did not reply, but continued to eat her lunch. Ron and Harry chatted on about work, Harry occasionally glancing at her as if to include her in the conversation. She ignored him, but Harry found himself glancing at her more often then necessary. There is something familiar about her he thought. Finally he had to ask. She was deliberately looking away from him.

"Excuse me Gin, but do I know you? Have we met before?"

Ginny slammed her glass on the table and shouted at him, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Harry looked at Ron as if to say what did I do?

"Merlin Harry, I'm sorry. Please forgive my sister. She had a really bad time in the war. She was badly injured, and it's taken almost a year for her to recover. Sorry about this. She usually takes her lunch and eats at her desk, but forgot it today. This was her first day down here."

"That's okay Ron. I certainly know about the war and war injuries. Please tell her that I apologize, and I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Harry. I'll talk to her tonight. She owes you an apology."

"No, don't say anything to her. Really, I understand."

Next day Harry was early to the lunch room. Sitting at the table he noticed Ron and Ginny approaching him. As he stood up to greet them, he noticed that Ginny's head was still partially covered, and that Ron was practically dragging her to the table. "Hi Ron, Ginny. Nice to see you again." He saw that she had been crying.

"Mr. Potter," she began.

Harry raised his hand and said, "Please Ginny, call me Harry."

She ignored him and continued. "I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"There is no need for you to apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong. I should be apologizing to you. I obviously upset you about something."

She was openly crying now. "You were staring at me. I know that I'm ugly, but you didn't have to stare."

This really upset Harry. "I wasn't staring at you. Why would I be staring at you anyway?"

"THIS!" she shouted, and she pulled her shawl off her face. Her right eye was gone, and the right side of her face was badly scarred. "THIS!" she shouted, pointing to her face. "STARE AT THIS UGLY MESS!" she shouted. She put her hands over her face and collapsed onto the chair.

Ron was looking aghast at Harry. "I don't know what to say, Harry."

In a flash, Harry saw in his mind the red haired girl take a slashing curse to her face. It's her he realized. This is the girl I helped. I can't believe it. She is alive. She survived. Harry sat down and pointed to Ron. "I want you to tie her to that chair if you have to. She must hear what I have to say."

"Ginny. Ginny, please listen to me for a minute. When I first saw you here with Ron, I knew that I had seen you before. It's just now dawned on me where I saw you. I was standing not ten feet from you at Hogwarts during the battle. I watched you take down three Death Eaters."

Ginny raised her head and looked up at him. "You were there? You saw me?"

"Yes Gin, I watched you fight. You were amazing, really. Such skill and bravery, I couldn't believe what I saw. I took out a Death Eater behind you before he had a chance to hurt you. I watched you take out two more Death Eaters before you were hit with that cutting curse. I didn't see it coming. I had several Death Eaters after me too. I almost fainted when I saw that curse hit you. I ran to you thinking I could help, but your injuries were too serious, so I picked you up and carried you to the field medical station."

Ginny reached out and took Harry's hand in hers. "You were the one who saved me? They told me at the hospital when I woke up that a young boy had saved my life. I tried to find out who that boy was, but nobody at Hogwarts fit the description. You were the one, Harry. You saved me. You saved my life, Harry."

"Well," Harry continued, "When it was all over I went looking for you at the field medical station. They told me that you had been taken to the hospital, but that you were probably dead before you got there. I was crushed. Such a beautiful thing you were. So fierce, so brave. I would have swapped places with you in an instant. I've never forgotten you. I will never forget you."

Ginny was staring open mouthed at him now. She struggled for the words. "Harry. I don't know what to say. Thank you, but that just doesn't seem to be enough."

Harry smiled at her. "The fact that you're alive and sitting here talking to me is a miracle in itself. I accept your thanks, but there is something else you could do that would be better."

"Anything Harry. Just say the word."

"No, I need you to say the word. And that word is 'yes'."

"And what would I be saying 'yes' to, Harry?"

"You would be saying 'yes' to me in response to my asking you to go out with me. You know, like on a date."

Again Ginny was staring open mouthed at him.

"So Ginny, it would give me great pleasure if you would allow me the privilege of being my special date this evening."

She just stared at him.

"You know, a standard date. Like dinner and a movie. Or we could go to the Zoo, see my ancestors in the monkey house. Or a walk around the park, and watch the sun set. Or I could just snog you senseless."

Still no response from Ginny.

Harry turned to Ron and said "You didn't here the part about the snogging. Ron, you haven't said a word for the last five minutes."

Harry paused, looking back and forth between Ron and Ginny. "Okay, somebody say something. Please."

Ron finally spoke, "Harry, I can't believe you. In the middle of a deadly fight you took the time to carry my little sister to safety. You saved her life!"

"Yes, that has been established."

"Harry, how can you be so blasé about this?"

"Because Ron. I just found out that a girl who has been haunting my memories for almost a year now, a girl I thought was dead, a girl who gave me the courage to defeat the most evil dark force ever, a girl I thought I would never see again, is about to say YES, she will go on date with me."

Again, neither of them spoke. "Oh, come on guys, somebody say something."

Finally, Ginny spoke. "Why do you want to take me out Harry?"

"Ginny, you haven't been listening. I think you are the bravest, fiercest, most beautiful girl in the world. Why wouldn't I want to date you?"

"Harry, you don't know any of those things about me. And don't call be beautiful, you've seen me."

"I know enough to know that I want to discover everything about you. Please Gin, all kidding aside. Please say yes."

"Pick me up at seven?"

"YES! Oh, ah, I don't know where you live."

"Do you have a floo connection?"

"YES!"

"Harry, stop shouting. Just say 'the Burrow'. What should I wear?"

"Clothes are optional."

"No, you git, You know what I mean."

"Muggle casual, alright."

"Fine. See you at seven."

That evening Harry arrived by floo promptly at seven. As he stumbled out of the fireplace he was meet by Ron.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Ron. Ginny ready?"

"We need to talk first Harry. Please have a seat."

"Okay. So what's the deal?"

"Harry, I know that you are my superior at the Ministry, and I hope that you don't take offence at this, but I, we, the Weasley family, do not feel that you're dating Ginny is a proper thing to do. We…"

Harry interrupted. "Just a minute Ron. Ginny is an adult. I think this 'dating me' thing should be something for her to decide."

"Harry, please understand. We're a family. A very close family. I lost a brother in the war. My father was injured and is just now able to go back to work. We feel very strongly about protecting our own. Ginny was not just injured physically, but psychologically as well. Yesterday was the first day she was able to be out in public. I would take her to work and sneak her into the Ministry offices so that no one would see her. Her facing up to you today was a major breakthrough for her. She's just not ready to go out in public at this time. It has nothing to do with you. Please don't take it personally."

"I understand that Ron. But I still think it should be her decision. Where is she?"

"I'm right here Harry," Ginny said, walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? Butterbeer? Tea?"

"Hi Gin. No nothing right now, thank you."

Harry purposely made eye contact with her. He knew it was important to not turn away or react to her in any that would indicate a feeling of his being repulsed by her. She was wearing only an eye patch that covered her missing eye, but not the facial scarring. He smiled at her and asked if she was ready.

Ginny looked defiantly at her brother. "Yes Harry, let's go."

"Good then. Would you mind if we Apparate? I hate floo travel."

"That's fine Harry. Our Apparation point is just outside a bit."

She took hold of Harry's arm and said to Ron, "Bye Ron. Don't wait up. I may be late."

Ron couldn't get the words out as they stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

"Where would you like to go first Gin? Would you like to talk a bit, or go directly to Diagon Alley?"

"Could we talk a bit first? I think I need that."

"Anything you say, Gin. My place ok? It's safe, and I won't attack you."

"You attacking me is the very last thing I would worry about. Yes, your place."

"Hold tight." And they side-along Apparated directly to the foyer outside his flat. He opened the door and showed her in.

"Wow, this is really nice. Big. Doesn't look like a wizards home, more like Muggles live here."

"Yes, I guess it does. I grew up in the Muggle world. I didn't know anything about the wizarding world until I was about twelve. I'm very comfortable here. Let me show you around."

Harry gave her the tour of the place. His bedroom with a connecting loo. The spare bedroom. A third bedroom that he uses as a library and work room. But the kitchen really impressed Ginny the most.

"Wow, look at all the Muggle gadgets. I wouldn't even know where to start to cook

something."

"It's really very simple. You'll be cooking up seven course meals for me in no time."

Ginny noticed his remark referring to her, but decided to let it go for now. "So this is where you bring all your dates, is it?"

"No, actually you're the first girl I've ever invited here. Your brother and Hermione have been here frequently, but no girls."

"I don't know if I believe that. You have quite the reputation around the Ministry as a ladies man."

"Yes, I have dated a lot. Mostly double dates with Ron. But no sparks. None of them have ever interested me. I don't think I've ever dated a girl more than twice." Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, and looking directly into her eye said, "I'm planning on breaking that record very soon."

Ginny blushed and turned away. Time to change the subject she thought. "So, Harry, why did you bring me here?"

"You said that you would like to talk, and this is as good a place as any. At your house Ron said a few things that bothered me. Maybe we should discuss some things, know where we are both coming from."

"Like what for instance?"

"Like why did you say that you would go out with me. Ron implied that you were not ready to go out in public yet, let alone on a date. He also implied that your family agreed with this. Am I going to have to fight all of them to date you? And I would like to know why you agreed to this date. Is this something about a wizard life debt?"

He paused a minute, then continued. "Maybe I'm way off base with all of this. Oops, sorry. An American expression. Anyway, all I want to do is be with you. Get to know you. You've been heavy on my mind since I first saw you. Am I talking too much? Ok, I'll shut up. Let's get something to eat. Two options. We go out to a restaurant, or we order take out. Oops, sorry again. That's another American expression. I meant take

away."

Ginny just stared at him. "You're really on a roll. That's enough talking to keep us here for a week. You really get wound up, don't you. And what's with all this American talk?"

"Sorry. I've spent a lot of time in America and Canada. One quickly picks up their conversational idiosyncrasies."

"Okay then, let's take it from the top," Ginny continued. "No, agreeing to go out with you was not a 'life debt' thing. I think that it shook me, looking at you and realizing that you were the boy who saved me. That got my attention, and for a moment I saw the real you. I forgot for that moment who I was. Or more directly, what I was. In that moment my mind was clear, and my thoughts were yes, this is a good thing. I agreed to a date with you because that was what I wanted at that moment. And I haven't changed my mind."

"Gin. Let me ask you something. Are you comfortable with me? I mean right now, can you look at me and forget horrors that you went through?"

Ginny looked down at the floor for a minute. She raised her head and looked at him. A smile crossed her face. "Harry, I don't think I will ever forget. The difference is that I know that we can share the horrors and that you understand them, because you were there. Strangely, I am very comfortable with you. Strangely, because sometimes I'm not comfortable even with my own family. They are very protective of me, especially now. And yes, you and I will have to face them. Have you met any of them besides Ron?"

"Your father, and Bill and Charley were in the Order. I met them briefly, but I really don't know them. I think I came across to all the Order members as a smart arse kid who was out to save the world but was too immature to face reality. I don't think any of them liked or respected me."

"Well, you sure proved them wrong, didn't you."

"I guess so. But that really doesn't change their opinion of me. First impressions and all that. So yes, we, I, am going to have to face them and convince them that my intentions are honorable. If I can't, then, well I don't know."

"One more thing, Gin. I was very upset with you for your calling yourself 'ugly'. Please, NEVER use that word again. Your scars are a testament to your extraordinary bravery. You should be proud of them. So, please?"

"Alright Harry. I promise. And thank you for that. Okay, so next on the list, I'm hungry. Would take away be all right with you, or would you like to go out?"

"Take away is fine. Chinese?" asked Harry.

"Sure," she replied. "I like Chinese."

"Good. I'll call and order a variety of things so we can pick and choose. Drink? I have tea, butterbeer, anything else?"

"No, that's fine."

"Okay then. I'll just be a minute."

"I'll be in the loo. Take your time."

Harry telephoned his order and set up two places on the kitchen table as Ginny returned from the loo.

"Harry, I could have helped you with this. Your quite domestic, aren't you?"

"Only temporarily Gin. For now you are a guest. I look forward to that status changing."

Ginny blushed again. "You're really into little innuendos today, aren't you."

"It's all in the interpretation Gin."

Her blush turned into a big smile. She let out a laugh and said, "Be careful Harry. Remember, I retain the right to take you up on anything you say."

"I certainly hope so." Harry paused, looking at her smiling. "You know, that's the first time I've heard you laugh. Please let it not be the last."

"It won't be, I promise. It's easy to laugh with you."

"Good. Just don't be laughing at me."

"Well that I won't promise. So back to our agenda for the evening."

"Yes. Okay. This will be difficult for me. Ron said that you were not ready to go out in public. I don't have any experience here, so you will have to help me. Help me

understand your feelings here."

Ginny paused for a minute, thinking how to explain this. "It is difficult. But I think I can give you an example. Imagine that you are walking down a crowded street, and suddenly all your clothes evaporate, leaving you with only your boxers covering you. Everyone is starring at you, and you can't move or hide from them. What would you do? How would that make you feel?"

"Wow. Good analogy Gin. I would never have thought of it that way. I don't know what I would do." Harry paused to think, his hands combing through his hair. "If something like that happened spontaneously, without any warning, I think I would die on the spot. I would just curl up in a ball and die. But if I were prepared ahead of time, if I knew in advance that it was going to happen and that I would have no control over it, then I would do something to be ready when it does happen. The obvious answer is don't go out on that crowed street. I think that's Ron's take on it, and possibly the rest of your family as well. Avoid the street and you avoid the problem. But I don't think that's the answer. You can't avoid the street forever. By the way. How did you know I wear boxers?"

Ginny laughed again. "Wild guess, Harry. But back to the problem. What is the answer?"

"I think, maybe we should be looking at it from the perspective of the observers. You can't change the circumstances, but they can change how they react to it. You will always lose your clothes every time you walk down that street. But the people on that street will eventually get use to seeing you as you are. They will expect it and eventually accept it."

"The startled looks will disappear and change to acceptance. Eventually, they might even say hello. The idea here is that you can't change yourself, but other people can learn to except you for what you are, not what they are. Not all of them, but most. Those that don't you can learn to ignore. I don't think this is going to be easy, but it is a workable solution."

Just then the door bell rang. "That will be our dinner. I'll be right back."

Harry paid for the food and set it on the table. "I ordered a bunch of things. I have no idea what most of this stuff is. Let's dish it out and try a bit of everything."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks Harry. I'll get the drinks. Tea ok?"

"Sounds good to me too. You know where everything is kept?"

"I'll find what I need. This may be a Muggle kitchen but a cup is a cup."

They ate their take away, drank their tea, shared everything, except the noodles. Ginny liked them so much that Harry gave her all of his. They conversed in light tones, staying away from their previous topics. They finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen, sharing the clean up duties.

Harry suggested that they watch a movie on TV, which Ginny quickly agreed to. "So what would you like to watch Gin?" He opened a drawer under the TV and pulled out a stack of videos and handed them to her. "Take your pick," he said.

"Harry, I don't know any of these movies. How am I supposed to pick one?"

"Read the back of the case, Gin," Harry said sarcastically. "That will tell you what the movie is about."

"Oh, yea. Sorry. Harry, I've never even seen a movie in the theater. Would you take me sometime?"

"Of coarse, Gin. I'd take you anywhere. We were going to do that tonight, but it's a little late now."

"Harry, would you show me how to use all these gadgets? Not tonight, but sometime?"

Harry laughed. "Gin, are you suggesting that we see each other again?"

"No, I'm not suggesting anything. I'm asking you to be my boyfriend."

That rocked Harry's brain. But not as much as what she did next. Ginny placed her hands on his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him. Not just any kiss, but a soulful wet, passionate kiss. Harry kissed her back with equal passion and feeling.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said.

They watched the movie, or sort of watched it. They snuggled together, held each other, kissed each other. And eventually fell asleep in each others arms. Just before he dozed off Harry said to himself, who could have predicted this?

At about past twelve, they were awakened by a voice in the floo. "Harry, Ginny, are you guys there? We have been looking all over for you two. Where are you?"

Ginny got to the floo first. "Ron, were right here. The movie was good, we enjoyed it. Harry will be taking me home shortly."

"I noticed that you sort of padded that a bit, Gin."

"Well yea. What they don't know won't hurt them. We have to go. I don't want to, but we need to. Thank you so much for tonight, Harry. I can't remember having a better time."

"Yea, me to. Gin, hold still a minute and don't move. Promise?"

"You can do anything you want Harry. I trust you."

Harry put his hand around Ginny's neck and carefully removed her eye patch. He leaned down and kissed her face, her eye socket, up and down her facial scars. Loving kisses, telling her that he accepts her no matter what."

Ginny's whole body shook. She took a deep breath and sighed. There was a tear running down her cheek. Harry kissed it away, then gave her a goodnight kiss on her lips. Good night my magnificent girl friend. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

Ginny froze as Harry slipped her patch back over her face. He gave her a pat on her bum and they stepped outside to the foyer and they Disapparated back to the Burrow.

For the next few weeks, Harry and Ginny had lunch together every day, with Ron of course. She had stopped wearing the coverall shawl, only the patch. Several times during the week she would go directly from work to Harry's flat. They would go for long walks through Muggle London, or around Diagon Alley. They shopped the stores together for food and whatever else Harry needed at his flat. Harry delighted in buying things for Ginny. She accepted them graciously with a smile and a kiss. They would occasionally venture out to a restaurant in Muggle London. In short, Ginny was learning, with Harry's help, to live again. And Harry was learning, with Ginny's help, to get a life.

Today at lunch, Ginny was in a very good mood, laughing, playing, joking. Ron was totally flabbergasted with Ginny's outward behavior. After lunch Ron pulled Harry aside and asked to meet him after work for a few pints.

They met at the Leaky Caldron about six and each ordered a pint.

"Okay Harry, what's going on?"

"What's going on with what, Ron?"

"You know exactly what I mean. What's going on with Ginny?"

"You need to be a little more specific Ron. What exactly are you referring to?"

"GINNY, I'm referring to GINNY! Overnight she's changed. She's happy. She's makes jokes and laughs. She hasn't been like this in years. What did you do to her?"

"Do you think it's a bad thing that Ginny is happy? Where are you coming from Ron? She's your sister. Don't you think that she deserves a little happiness?"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry, but the whole family is in an uproar about this. She won't let me take her to work. She comes and goes on her own now. She doesn't wear her shawl when she goes out. She won't talk to us about anything. She just smiles and says don't worry about it. It's driving us all crazy."

"Ok, let me get this straight. Your sister went through hell this past year. She almost died. She spent three months in the hospital recovering from her injuries, and another six months recuperating at home. She lost an eye, her face is terribly disfigured, and your family wants to know why she's happy? Come on Ron, give her a break. Give her a little privacy. It's her life, and she deserves to live it."

Ron retorted, "This all began when YOU started to hang around with her. I want to know exactly what you did to her."

"Ron, I didn't do anything to her. I like her very much, and she apparently likes me. We are friends. Friends help each other. I helped her get her life back, she helped me get a life that I never had. That's all. Nothing else."

"Are you shagging her?"

"Ron, you know better than to ask something like that."

"Harry, my parents have been pressuring me to talk to you about this. What do I tell them?"

"You can tell them to mind their own bloody business. I don't care what you tell them."

"Fine. But if you do anything to hurt her I swear I'll kill you."

"Ron, if I do anything to hurt her, there won't be anything left to kill after she gets through with me."

That evening Ginny made dinner for them at Harry's flat. "Great meal Gin. You are going to make a fine wife for some lucky man."

"You prat. If I didn't know you were playing the piss with me I'd beat you to a pulp."

"Yea, and you would too. Gin, have you ever thought about that? Marriage I mean."

"Many times, Harry. And speaking of such things, my parents have been pressuring me to have you over for Sunday dinner. You know, boyfriend gets to meet the family. Family gets to intimidate the boyfriend. That type of thing. You up for it this Sunday?"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to do it one if these days if I'm going to marry you."

Ginny just stared at him, her mouth open, her eye wide open, her hands crossed on her chest. "What did you just say? Harry! Say that again Harry."

"Say what again?"

"You prat, what you said about marrying me."

"Oh, that," Harry snickered. "Well we haven't really talked about that yet, have we. So would now be a good time?"

"Don't you think that love should come first?"

"Okay, love comes first. Do you love me Gin?"

"You are undeniably the most unromantic creature on this earth Harry Potter."

"So answer the question, Gin. Do you love me?"

"If you haven't figure that out by now, you're a lost cause. Yes Harry, I love you. The question is, do you love me?"

Harry paused and shifted nervously on his chair. He looked down, then looked around the room as if searching for something. Finally, he looked up at her. "Gin, I have a problem in that respect. I'm serious now."

He stumbled for the right words, then spoke in a broken and soft tone. "I don't know what love is, Gin. I've never had anyone around that I could call a roll model. I've never really known people who were in love with each other. I only know how I feel about you."

He paused again, then placing his hand in hers, he spoke with all the sincerity he could gather. "Gin, you are my life, my soul. You are everything that I hold dear in this world. You are the first thing to enter my mind when I wake in the morning, and the last thing I think of as I fall asleep. My dreams are always of you. I dream of having a house, children, a family, the family I never had. All with you and you alone. When you are away from me my body aches for you. When you are with me my soul feels complete. I want you in every way possible. To me, you are the sun, the moon, the stars, the very universe. You complete me in every way possible. If that's what love is, then yes Gin, I do love you. More than you could ever imagine."

There were tears in her yes as she spoke. "Harry, make love to me tonight. Show me how much you love me. Let me show you how much I love you. Let's consummate our love tonight. I don't want to wait any longer. I'll floo mum and tell her that we are going out and not to wait up for me."

"I love you Gin. One rule when we make love. I want you and you alone. No makeup, no patches, nothing between us. Just you and I. Your body and soul together with mine."

"That's a deal Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ginny expressed their love for each other in the most intimate way. Their new found love expressing itself fully and completely. Exhausted, they held each other in their arms until their hearts stopped beating wildly.

Ginny kissed him passionately and whispered to him, "I love you Harry. That was the most wonderful experience I have ever had. How did I get so lucky?"

"No, I am the lucky one Gin. You are the most extraordinary and beautiful girl I have ever known."

She looked up at him and with trepidation said, "Harry, you should know, that was not my first time."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Gin."

"I know, but I want to. It was in my seventh year at school. The war was coming, and we were all afraid that we would soon be dead. I was dating this boy and things got out of control. Teenage hormones at work. It was over in minutes. It was terrible. Nothing like I expected. I felt guilty about it for weeks. I thought that everyone knew what I had done just by looking at me. I felt terribly guilty about it, and vowed to myself that I would never do that again. And I didn't, until now. But this was different Harry. This was so wonderful. And it was right. I love you so much."

"I love you too Gin. Funny how life experiences can affect us. This was not my first either."

"Tell me about it Harry. I hope it was better than mine."

"No, it was really bad. Before the war, while I was training, my godfather decided that I should become a man. Or at least what a man should be in his eyes. So he set me up with some girl and told her to make a man out of me. I was only fifteen. I had never even held a girl's hand before. I was so nervous, I was shaking. She was almost laughing at me. She had to bite her lip to keep a straight face. But she was patient with me, and explained what to do and how to do it. When it was over, I went home and hid in my room until my godfather forced me out to eat. I vowed to never be alone with a girl for the rest of my life. Then you came into my life. Amazing, how quickly I changed my mind."

Ginny laughed. "So we both started out as losers in the making love department then. So much for being virgins."

"Well, the whole 'being a virgin' thing is really nonsense. I look at it this way. We are all virgins to each other independently. So the first time two people make love, they are virgins to each other. That's all that really matters. Whatever they did before with others is irrelevant. We lost our mutual virginity to each other together. I like thinking about it this way. It makes us special to each other."

"Yes Harry, I think we are special to each other."

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

+ Restoration

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter four Sunday dinner.

Sunday, dinner with the Weasley family. Be there at four. Okay, I can do this. What to wear? If the weather holds, it should be a nice day. No, that's not going to happen. It will be chilly and damp. Should I wear my Auror uniform? No, that would really be ostentatious. Muggle suit, shirt and tie, the whole works? No, too formal for a family dinner. Casual Muggle clothes? That sounds about right. Should I bring a gift? Yea, that would be appreciated. What kind of gift? Flowers? No, you bring flowers to your mother or girlfriend. Wine? Yes, that sounds about right. So many types of wine. Wait a minute, I can't buy wine. Not old enough. AGHHHH ! Come on Potter, think. Back to flowers.

So Harry makes a stop at a local flower shop. "Hello, how may I help you?" said the sales girl.

"Well, I'm having dinner at my girl friends home for the first time. I need to make an impression."

"Okay, first things first. How much can you spend?"

"Money is no problem. I have a very good job."

"Good start. How serious is your relationship with your girlfriend?"

"I expect to ask her to marry me in the near future."

"Another plus. What type of flowers does she like?"

"I don't know. I've never bought her flowers."

"That's a definite negative. What is their home like?"

"I don't know. I've never been there."

"Another negative. How many people will be there at the dinner?"

She has a large family. Maybe eight or ten people."

"Are they very formal? I mean would you expect proper formal dinner ware and such?"

"No, I don't think so. Why does buying flowers have to be so difficult?"

"Well, if you knew the situation better it wouldn't be difficult. Why don't you give them a bottle of wine? That's always appreciated."

"I thought of that. But I'm not old enough."

She laughed. "You do have a problem young man. Let me see what I can put together for you. I'll be back in a few minutes. Feel free to look around."

After about ten minutes the sales person returned with a large catalogue of flower arrangements. "Let's look in here and see what we can find. When is your dinner?"

"At four," answered Harry.

"At four today? No, no. Flower arrangements have to be ordered in advance. You'll have to do with whatever I can come up with on such short notice. Do you have any preferences at all?"

"No, I don't. If it would help my girl friend has flaming red hair."

The sales girl laughed at that. "Well that's something anyway. Give me a few minutes."

After about twenty, the sales girl returned with a large package. "Would you like me to have it sent? It will only take about an hour."

"No, I don't exactly know where she lives. I'll take it with me."

Harry paid for the flowers and set out for the Burrow, Apparating to their yard.

Ginny saw him coming and ran out to great him with a big kiss. "Are you ready for this?"

"It's now or never. Let's go."

Harry had been there only once, and then only in the kitchen. Ginny took him around and introduced him to everyone. Her mother, Molly, thanked him for the flowers. She gave him a big hug and thanked him for saving her little girl. Harry had already met Ginny's father about two years ago. He was one of the original members of the Order. Her oldest brother, Bill, he had not formally met. Ginny's brother Percy was killed in the war. Ron and his wife Hermione were also there, as were the twins Fred and George. Every one in turn engaged him in small talk. The calm before the storm, Harry thought.

"Dinner is served," it was announced by someone. Ginny took his hand and guided him to a seat next to her.

The food was plentiful and very good. Harry opted for seconds, which seemed to please Mrs. Weasley.

"Why doesn't everyone go chat in the other room while we girls clear the table and prepare desert," said Ginny. That was her way to tell Harry that she would be busy and he and the boys could talk.

Bill sat in a chair next to Harry. "So Harry, you work at the Ministry with Ron. Are you an Auror in training also?"

"No, not exactly," Harry replied.

"So what is it you do there as an Auror?"

"My official title is Director of Auror Training."

"Wow! Aren't you a little young for such a prestigious title?"

"You would have to ask the Minister about that. He gave me the job."

"So Ron works for you then?"

"No, but I am in charge of his training."

"I see. How is he doing if I may ask?"

"Ron is one of, no, THE best trainee we have. When he graduates, he'll go straight to the top in a short time."

"That's good to hear. I understand that you were responsible for saving Ginny's life during the war."

"I did."

"And that's all you can say about it?"

"That's all that can be said. I saw her get hit and I carried her to the field medical station. End of story."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Well, I suppose there's no point in avoiding it. Yes, I am in love with her."

You know Harry, if you hurt her you will have to answer to me. To all of us."

"I'm going to hear that a lot tonight, aren't I. Ron has already expressed similar sentiments. I will tell you and anyone else who asks what I told Ron. If I ever did hurt her, there would be nothing left of me for you to deal with."

"You seem to have a lot of respect for her."

"I've seen her in action. I watched her take out five Death Eaters in just a few minutes. She is a match for just about anyone."

"Tell me Harry, why Ginny, when with your reputation as the most power wizard in all of Britain, you could have any girl you want?"

"But I don't want just any girl. I only want Ginny."

"Have you asked her to marry you?"

"We have discussed it, yes. But protocol dictates that I speak to her parents first."

"To ask their permission?"

"No. We don't need their permission. Ginny is of legal age and can marry any one she wants. I am going to ask for their blessing."

"Suppose they don't give you their blessing. What then?"

"We will cross that bridge when and if necessary, but I don't see that happening."

"Let's go boys, desert."

Everyone gathered around the table for a variety of desserts. Harry sampled several, and liked them all. His favorite was Molly's Mince Pie. Delicious.

As the desert feast was winding down, the conversations focused on Harry and Ginny. Most had not heard first hand how Harry saved her, so he reluctantly retold the story for all. There were many gasps from everyone when Harry described the ferocity with which Ginny was fighting, and the number of Death Eaters that she took out. They cringed when he described seeing her struck by the cutting curse. And they stared at him in disbelief when he told them how he risked his own life to carry her to the medical station.

And since Harry had brought it up as part of his saving Ginny story, they all asked him how he defeated Voldemort.

Harry thought for a moment, then said, "I've never told this to anyone, not even Ginny. I will tell you all now because I consider you family, or soon to be."

Ginny smiled and Harry thought to himself, that turned a few heads.

Harry continued "I must ask you not to discuss what I am about to say with anyone, for obvious reasons. It must not leave this room."

"Mr. Weasley, do you remember one of our spies telling us that Voldemort had developed a magical shield that was impenetrable by any curse or spell known to the wizarding world?"

"Yes Harry. I remember that well. I alse remember your reaction to the Order members comments about giving up, or trying to work out some type of truce with Voldemort. Good show Harry."

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I remembered that when I was training in Canada a year before the war, a group of munitions experts were experimenting with Muggle weapons against magical spells. I had already spent six months training with these weapons, advanced guns they were, so they allowed me to join them with their testing. I would cast a shield or wards, and they would blow them apart with their guns. This worked even

against the Fidelius charm."

"Excuse me Harry, but how could that work when you can't see the building or whatever?"

"I'm getting to that. Obviously you have to have some idea of approximately where the building in question is located. Does anyone know what tracer shells are? No? Well a tracer shell or bullet emits a trail of sparks once it's fired. It leaves a visible trail that enables a person to follow the shell's trajectory. Much like a fireworks display. They discovered that when these tracer shells are fired into a Fidelius protected structure, they disappear. Interesting. So by spreading a pattern of these tracers you can outline exactly where the building is located. If you can see the tracer, no building. If you can't see the tracer, there's the building."

"Now the breakthrough. They discovered that the tracers actually burned little holes through the Fidelious shield. The Tracer shells or bullets are very low power, so they could not penetrate solid objects. Next, they developed a cross between the two types, tracer shells and powerful penetrating exploding shells. And guess what. These shells, which they named Fire Boomers, could not only penatrate a Fidelius shield, but also blow it to bits."

Every one at the table was now wide eyed and gasping.

Harry continued, "The next step obviously was to test these shells against all other known magical shields. We even developed a few new shields to test against. And you guessed it. There is no shield known to the magical world that these shells couldn't breach and destroy. And no other ministry in the world knows about this except me and a handfull of researchers in Canada. And now all of you know. You can see now why this has to be kept a secret."

"So Harry, that's where you went after hearing about Voldemorts impenetrable shield."

"Right Mr. Weasley. I went to Canada and was given the appropriate weapons and the Fire Boomer shells."

"So that's how you defeated Voldemort."

"Not quite. It's a bit more complicated than that. After I carried Ginny to the field medical station, I saw that we were losing the fight big time. So I captured a Death Eater and 'forced' him, if you know what I mean, to tell me where Voldemort was located. Then I went after him. He was surrounded by many of his Death Eaters. Voldemort was a coward. He would only fight if his victory was guaranteed. I called out to him to send his Death Eaters away and fight me man to man."

There were several gasps heard around the table. "Merlin Harry. That took courage."

"Not really. To tell the truth, I was scared to death. I was actually visibly shaking. That's when I was able to draw upon my memory of that unbelievably brave redhead. That's what gave me the courage face Voldemort. I knew I could defeat him, because he didn't know about my secret weapon. My two secret weapons actually, the image of that red haired girl being paramount."

Ginny smiled at him and mouthed "I love you."

Harry continued. "Voldemort sent his Death eaters away and walked towards me. My wand was in it's holster and my gun was hidden. Voldemort called to me."

" 'Well, well, If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. What brings you here Harry?' he said."

"I responded, I came here to kill you Tom."

"Voldemort snarled at my calling him Tom."

"He screwed up his face and said to me, 'Now Harry, that's not nice. You know the prophesy said that I would kill you.'"

"I thought for a few seconds, wanting Voldemort absorb what I was about to say."

"That's not the way I heard it, Tom. Your information was incomplete. I am the only one to hear the prophesy in it's entirety. I will kill you Tom."

"Voldemort was getting agitated. He pulled his wand and cast a few spells which I easily avoided. I cast several back at him wandlessly. One came very close to hitting him. I think he was surprised that I was able to cast spells without a wand. It seemed to rattle him."

Everyone was now mesmerized, focusing on Harry's every word.

Harry continued. "He cast his shield. That was what I was waiting for. I knew that he could not cast spells while his shield was up. I cast a few more wandless spells at him, just to see how his shield worked."

"Voldemort laughed and taunted me. 'You can't touch me Harry. You can't kill me. No one can.'"

"It was time. I pulled my gun and fired. The shells ripped his shield apart, reducing it to mere shreds of mist. I continued to fire. The exploding shells ripped his body open from his neck to his bollocks. I had emptied the entire clip into him. I moved closer to make sure there was nothing left. I could see his heart inside his chest. It was still beating. ThumpThump, ThumpThump, ThumpThump. Loud and strong. I pulled my wand and fired the killing curse several times directly at his heart. It exploded with a flash of green fire and smoke. He was destroyed. Voldemort was finally dead. Then an amazing thing happened. Every marked Death Eater started screaming in pain. They threw down their wands and were beating their chests with their fists as if to restart their hearts. And then they all simply dropped dead."

The room was dead silent. Everyone looking in awe at Harry. The girls had tears in their eyes. A few of the boy also.

Harry turned towards the end of the table and cried out, "Mrs. Weasley. Could I have another piece of your delicious Mince pie?"

After desert seconds and casual conversations, Mr. Weasley addressed the gathering.

"Well, I for one am astounded Harry. That is an amazing story. Molly and I wish to speak to you privately, if that's alright with you." He waved his hand towards the others and said, "Would all the rest of you please step outside for a bit to give us some time alone."

The time had come Harry thought, as he and Ginny's parents sat down at one end of the family table. Mr. Weasley looked seriously at Harry and said "Don't be nervous, Harry. You faced Voldemort and survived. Certainly you can survive a few minutes with us."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. But I had a secret weapon then. I don't have one now."

"Not to worry Harry," Mr. Weasley laughed. "We need to discuss your relationship with our daughter. She was injured so terribly, and it took so long for her to recover physically. All that time she was a psychological mess. There was nothing we or the Healers could do to help her. Then you entered her life, and seemingly overnight she improved beyond our highest expectations. We know you are responsible for this. And we can't thank you enough. That's twice you have saved her life. We, our whole family, owes you for this beyond anything imaginable."

"But we would really like to know how you did this. You are most certainly an amazing person Harry. But she is our only daughter, and we love her so much. We can't bear the thought of losing her again or seeing her hurt." Mr. Weasley paused, looking pleadingly at Harry. "Please talk to us Harry."

Harry rubbed his sweaty hands together and held them up to his face. Thinking what to say, he decided on the easy approach. Go directly to crux of the matter.

"Well, you know the story of how I saved her. I guess that is where it started. I saw her for the first time on that battle field. She was magnificent. Beautiful. She fought with a fierceness I had never seen. I've never known or seen anyone fight with the bravery she displayed that day. I think I fell in love right then and there."

"After disposing of Voldemort I went back to the field medical station to see how she was doing. They told me that she had died. I was shattered. My memory of her is what gave me the courage face Voldemort. So any debt you think she owes me has been paid in full."

"After that, I was lost. There was no meaning to life for me. When I saw her there in the Ministry lunch room that day, and realized who she was, my life was reborn. I was determined to get to know her. Her injuries made no difference to me. She was that beautiful red haired girl I first saw on the battlefield."

"When I asked her to go out with me, she went ballistic. She pointed to her face and called herself ugly. That's when I told her that I was the boy who saved her. Maybe she thought she owed me or something, I don't know. But she changed after that, and agreed to date me. The rest as they say is history."

"On that first date we were supposed to go to a movie, but instead we went to my flat and just talked. She spoke openly, and I started to understand how she thought of herself. I needed to change that. I needed to show her how she could counter other peoples

reactions to her, and why what they thought didn't matter. What she thought of herself was the only thing that mattered."

"I tried to build up her confidence and self esteem. We would go for long walks around London and Diagon Alley. Eventually she accepted her plight, and learned to say to herself to hell with them. She learned to be proud of what she had done and what she had fought for. What she needed was not protection from the world, but her own acceptance of what she was in her own mind. So whatever I did, or more accurately what she herself did, it worked."

"So on to the present. I love her, and she apparently loves me. I want to marry her Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I am asking you for your blessing."

Her parents just sat there, not reacting to Harry's request. There were tears running down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. Mr. Weasley spoke first.

"Harry, again you have completely amazed us. What you have done for Ginny is beyond comprehension. She is happier now than we have ever seen her in her whole life. We can't think of anyone in this world that would be better for Ginny then you, Harry. Of course we give our blessing. We thought after what happened to her this day would never come. But it has Harry, and we couldn't be happier."

Mrs. Weasley stood up and latched on to Harry with a hug that knocked the breath out of him. "Dear, dear Harry. You have done so much for us. For the whole wizarding world. We will never be able to thank you enough."

"You already have, Mrs. Weasley. Accepting me into your family is more thanks than I could ever expect. Thank you."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley spoke. "There is one other thing that we need to discuss with you." When Ginny was recovering in St. Mungo's, they told us that there was nothing that they could do for her. Her eye was destroyed and the nerves were damaged beyond repair. Her scars were so extensive and deep that they could not be magically removed. They recommended that we take her to a Muggle specialists in London for evaluation. We did this, and the Doctors there told us that there was nothing that could be done for her at this time. They told us that there were specialists in America that might be able to remove the scars on her face, but it would be very expensive. Over one hundred thousand American dollars. There is just no way that we could afford that amount of money, so we never told her about it. Just so you know."

"Well, please don't mention this to Gin. I will make you this promise. After we are married and settled, I will take her to America and have her evaluated. If there is anything that can be done for her, I will gladly pay any amount. She deserves it."

"But Harry, that amount of money?"

"That amount of money is nothing for me. I would gladly spend ten times that amount to help her. And please don't say anything to her yet."

"Again, thank you Harry, for everything. And Harry, I think that it's time you called us Arthur and Molly."

"My honor, Arthur, Molly. Thank you."

"So lets get the rest of the gang in here. We need to celebrate."

The celebrating went on into the night. Ginny was ecstatic. Everyone was congratulating her on her upcoming marriage, even though Harry hadn't formally proposed yet. And everyone seemed to have a new attitude towards Harry. The atmosphere was definitely joyous and festive. When it was time for Harry to leave, Ginny walked with him to the Apparation point.

"So Harry, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No actually, I think everything went very smoothly."

"Did you ask my parents about our marriage?"

"Yes, and they gave us their blessing without hesitation. I could almost hear the wheels turning in your mother's head. She's already started planning."

"And how do you feel about that Harry?"

"Gin, I can't wait. I love you so much. Tomorrow after work, come with me to the flat. I want to make it official."

Ginny squealed. "Do you think it's too soon for me to stay with you overnight?"

Harry pretended a cough. "Gin, I would like nothing better, but that has to be between you and your parents. Why don't we play it by ear, and see how it goes."

"Okay, but I'm not going to wait long. I can't wait to get my hands on you, Potter."

"I know what you mean Gin. I really do. Let's talk more about this at lunch tomorrow."

They kissed good night, and Harry Apparated home.

End Chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Restoration

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter five. Finances and Burgers

Monday morning, Harry went to Diagon Alley on ministry business. While there he stopped at Gringotts and paid a visit to his family vault. Small box in hand, he returned to the ministry just in time for lunch. Ginny was already seated at a table along with Ron and Hermione. He filled his lunch tray and joined them.

"So Harry," started Ron before Harry had a chance to sit down. "There were a lot or rumors going around last night about you and Ginny. What's up?"

"Nothing Ron. I am in love with your sister, and for some unexplainable reason she seems to be in love with me. We have discussed many things, including the possibility of marriage, but that's all."

Harry gave Gin a cute smile and turned towards Ron. "Tune in tomorrow for more on this subject."

After work, Ginny Apparated directly to Harry's flat. She finishes work much earlier than Harry, so she started to prepare dinner for them. Merlin, I'm so lucky she thought. She was so in love with this wonderful man. An hour later, Harry arrived home and planted a soulful kiss on Ginny's lips. They hugged each other for a bit. Then kissed some more.

"Hi love. How was your day?"

"Hi yourself Gin. My day was pretty normal. You know, catching Death Eaters, breaking up bar fights, visiting my vault at Gringotts. Pretty normal day."

"That's nice. Er… What did you say? Gringotts did you say?"

"Well you know, that's where they keep things like money, rings, stuff like that."

"RINGS! Harry, what rings?"

Harry took the small box from his pocket and sat Ginny on the nearest chair. "Ginny, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you please marry me?"

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Ginny's 'third finger left hand'.

she held her hand up and looking at the ring exclaimed, "Harry! It's beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Oh, thank Harry. Thank you…Thank you…Thank you."

"I was at Gringotts today to get the ring from my vault. It was my mothers, and I wanted you to have it. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Harry, I love it. And I love you."

After another snogging session, Harry said to Ginny, "Why don't we eat dinner, and then we can talk. I'm starving."

Their dinner was great as usual. Ginny had obviously inherited her mother's kitchen skills. They cleaned up the dishes and put things away. Ginny learned how to use all the Muggle appliances, but preferred using magic. They turned on the 'telly' as Ginny called it, and sat together on the divan.

"Gin, we have a few things we need to discuss. Now that we are officially engaged, by wizard law you are the legal heir to anything I own including money, properties, and so forth. We need to go to Gringotts soon and sign the legal documents as required. And we need to talk about our wedding."

"Okay, let's talk wedding first."

"No, let's talk money first. You need to know how rich you are now."

"Harry, you know I don't care about money. I've never had any to care about."

"Neither have I, Gin, until I became of age. Now I have so much of the stuff, I don't know what to do with it all."

"I know your kidding now, Harry."

"No I'm not. How does seven hundred million Galleons sound?"

"Ah Harry, I think you have a few too many zeros in there."

"No, that's the correct amount. And half of it is legally yours."

"Come on Harry, The Queen of England doesn't have that much money."

"I don't know about the Queen, but… Wait a minute, I forgot. I have a bank statement someplace around here. Be back in a sec."

Ginny was thinking to herself, he's just putting me on. Nobody could have that kind of money. Harry returned with a hand full of official looking documents and sat down.

"Gringotts periodically sends me these bank statements summarizing the status of my accounts. Take a look. Take them home with you if you wish."

Ginny scanned the various documents, letting out an occasional 'oh my'. "Harry, I can't believe all this. Does anyone else know about all this?"

"Dumbledore knew. And Sirius also. There both dead now, so it's just you and me."

"But where did it all come from? I don't understand."

"A little more than half was from the Potter estate. The Potter family line goes back hundreds of years. When my parents were killed, I became the sole heir to the Potter estate. Same with Sirius. The Black family line goes back even farther than the Potter line. And when Sirius died, I inherited his entire fortune."

"Unbelievable Harry. This is simply mind boggling."

"Yes, it is. But it's real. It's really there. And it's yours and mine. As soon as we get the chance we have to go to Gringotts. There will probably be a lot of documents for you to sign. You will be given a Wizard Bank card that you can use anywhere in the wizarding world. Also, I have several million English Pounds Sterling at a bank in London. I have to take you there also and put your name on the account with mine. They also will issue you a credit card that can be used anyplace in the free world."

"Harry, in the Muggle world when two people in our situation get married, the future wife signs a document called a pre-nup. It protects the man from a divorce situation where the wife is trying to get all his money, or something like that. Harry, I want to sign a pre-nup to protect you."

Harry breaks out laughing. "Ginevra Weasley. Don't you dare even think of such a thing. Do you really think that I think that you would do something like that? Because I certainly don't think so. Let's not mention such nonsense again, ok."

"Alright Harry. So what do we do now?"

"I think that we should NOT mention this to anyone. If it became public knowledge, or if the wrong people learned of this, it could be very dangerous for all of us. All members of your family. Do you understand why?"

"Yes Harry."

"I think though that you should probably tell your parents. There going to wonder what's going on when you tell them that you are going to pay for our wedding. Also, if you would like, you can talk to Bill. He has worked at Gringotts, and probably knows a lot more about handling money than either of us."

"My parents yes. Bill, I'll have to think about that."

Ginny paused in thought for a moment. "Alright Harry. Now can we talk about our wedding?"

"Yes, but you see why we had to talk money first? This puts a whole different spin on things. You can have anything you want. Any kind of wedding anywhere."

"Harry, I need some time to process all this. I really wanted to make love with you tonight, but I'm tired. And it's late. It's past ten, and I have to go to work tomorrow. Do you mind Harry?"

"No, of course not Gin. I understand. I've thrown a lot at you tonight. I completely understand. Kiss me my rich intended and say goodnight."

Ginny flooed home, crashing into the kitchen table. "Is that you gin, her mother called out."

"Yes mum. It's me"

"Well let's see." her mother said.

"See what, mum."

"Your ring of coarse."

"How did you know about that. Did Harry tell you?"

"No darling. A mother just knows. So come on. Show me."

Ginny held out her hand and showed displayed her ring.

"Ginny! It's absolutely gorgeous. And so big. Where did Harry get the money to buy such an expensive ring?"

"It was his mother's ring mum."

"Well, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. You should be very happy."

"I am mum. The happiest I have ever been. Mum, There is something else I have to tell you about. Something Harry told me tonight."

"Oh dear, what's wrong Ginny?"

"Nothing wrong mum, just totally unbelievable. I learned tonight that Harry is one of the richest wizards in the world. Mum, Harry is worth almost a billion galleons. That's a thousand million galleons. I can't even count that high, let alone comprehend it. It's just too much for me to handle tonight. And did you know that by wizarding law, when I accepted Harry's proposal, I became his rightful heir. Mum, All of a sudden tonight, I have over four hundred thousand galleons at my disposal. What am I going to do mum? I can't handle this."

"Ginny, dear. I'm sure you misunderstood something Harry said. Nobody has that much money. I'm sure the shock of your engagement has muddled your brain tonight. Why don't I give you a nice sleeping draught. I'll be right back."

Ginny just sat there, in shock. Maybe mum's right, she thought. I just need some sleep.

"Here dear, drink this down and I'll help you up to bed."

Ginny drank down the potion and went upstairs to her bedroom. Her mother helped her into bed, and she was asleep in seconds.

Molly went to her bedroom, Arthur being already asleep.

"Arthur wake up. There must be something wrong with Ginny. She came home tonight and told me that she was filthy rich."

"That's alright Molly, we'll talk about it in the morning. Good night dear."

The next morning Ginny awoke her normal groggy morning self. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eye trying to force it open. "OUCH!" she cried. Something sharp had scratched her. She raised her hands to her eye and suddenly let out a scream that brought her mother and father running.

"What's wrong Ginny? Why did you scream like that?"

Ginny looked at them sheepishly and held up her left hand. "I forgot. I'm engaged."

Now Ginny was radiant. Smiling ear to ear. "Sorry, I just woke up and saw my ring and realized that Harry proposed to me. MUM! DAD! I'm going to marry Harry."

Her parents laughed. "Let's see that ring again." her mother said. "Will you look at that. Arthur, look at that beautiful ring."

Ginny held the ring, still on her finger, up to the light. "Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "That must have cost a fortune."

"It was Harry's mother's ring, dad. He gave it to me last night. Oh gods, I can't wait."

It is beautiful Ginny. I'm very happy for you and Harry. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast. Work today you know."

"I'll be right down mum."

Ginny washed and dressed quickly and bounded into the kitchen. She immediately filled her plate with eggs, sausage, and toast. Her mother pored her coffee sat back to watch.

"Ginny, What about the other thing you told me about last night?"

"What other thing?" Ginny asked.

"You know, Money. Galleons. Millions."

"Oh yea, I remember now. Well mum, dad. It seams that Harry is very rich. And when I accepted his ring, by wizarding law I own half of whatever he has. Neat, isn't it."

"You were pretty upset about it last night Ginny."

"Yea, well, it's a shock to learn that your suddenly one of the richest witches in England. I was just tired last night mum. I'm ok with it now."

Ginny was shoveling the food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in a week.

Arthur was very confused. "What's this all about? Somebody please tell me."

"Dad, It's very simple. Harry inherited his parents estate. And when his godfather died, Harry inherited his estate also. No big deal."

"Ginny, if I may ask, exactly how much are we talking about here."

"I don't honestly know dad. Exactly that is. Something approaching a billion galleons, including his properties." Ginny filled her mouth again.

Arthur and Molly both gagged at this. "I don't understand. Arthur exclaimed."

"I didn't either last night dad. But this morning I understood everything. Harry is rich, and now I am rich. It happens. Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. I did."

"Got to go. Meeting Harry this morning. Oh mum, let's start planning my wedding. I don't want to wait. See you later." And she stepped into the floo and was gone.

Arthur and Molly just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Harry thought he heard a noise in the living room. No, just a dream. There it is again. Then a knock on his bedroom door. He got out of bed, slipped on his boxers, and opened his door.

"Hello Harry. Did I wake you?"

"Yea, that's ok. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be awakened by. What brings you here this early?"

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

"Well yea."

She pushed him back into his bedroom and on to the bed where she jumped on top of him and gave him the best good morning ever.

"Wow, what brought that on?"

"I just wanted to show you what to expect after were married. Like it?"

"I could get used to it."

She swatted his arm and kissed him again. "Git. I wanted to see you before you started work."

She was lying flat on top of him, wiggling around, deliberately trying to arouse him.

"So what's up, besides me?"

"Harry. I needed to apologize for yesterday. I guess everything hit me too quickly. I woke up the morning and saw my ring and let out a scream of delight that scared the hell out of my parents. I felt so good. I'm so in love with you. I wanted so much to make love to you last night and I blew it. So sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise."

"That's great Gin, but now I have a problem."

And what is that Mr. Potter?"

"I really have to go to the loo, and if you put anymore pressure on my bladder I going to lose it right here in bed."

Ginny laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Hurry up Potter, I have to go to work shortly."

He did his duty and brushed his teeth. Can't kiss with morning breath.

"I'm leaving Potter."

"I'm coming right out."

Still in his boxers, Harry embraced her with a searing kiss. "I hope to wake up to your

kisses every morning Gin."

"Yea, but not with a full bladder. I love you Harry Potter. With all my heart and soul. Have to go. See you at lunch." And she disappeared into the floo.

This is going to be some marriage he thought to himself. I hope I live through it.

That afternoon at lunch, Harry outlined his plans with Ginny for the next few days. "Gin," he started. "Let's do Gringotts first. I have an appointment set for us at one o'clock with their accounts manager."

"Harry, I have to work tomorrow, you know, I have a job."

"That's o.k. I fixed that with your supervisor. I outrank her so I sent her a note saying that I have important department business with you tomorrow. She will send you to my office at noon."

"Taking advantage of being a director, Potter?"

"Yea, why not. Now let's talk about finances. If you can tell me, I need to know about you and your family's financial status. It's important."

Ginny paused and fidgeted in her seat. "Harry, why do you need to know stuff like that? It's embarrassing, you know."

"I know Gin. But if I, or rather WE are going to help them I have to know. Look Gin, I want to help them, and I know that you want to help them also. They will refuse anything that I offer them, but they can't refuse you."

"Okay Harry. The war was devastating to us in many ways, especially financially. As you know, my father was also injured and couldn't work for three months. That's no income for all that time. The boys all helped to put food on the table, but that's about all they could do."

"I was in St. Mungo's for almost three months. That cost us a fortune. My parents are paying it off a little each month, but it will take years to do that. My father managed to get a small loan by using our house as collateral, and they are paying that off also. They get periodic owls telling dad that they will foreclose on our house if he doesn't make his payments on time. Last month I managed to get a job here just to help them financially. My entire pay goes directly to them. It hasn't been easy for us."

Harry paused, then said, "All the more reason for us to do everything possible for them. So here is my plan. Tomorrow we go to Gringotts and make your financial status official. You will then have a money card for you to use to payoff some of these debts. While there, we can pay off your father's loan. And, if you think that we can get away with it, we'll deposit a pile of Galleons into their account."

Ginny interrupted. "Harry, their account was closed along time ago."

"So we will open a new account for them. Next we have to go to my bank in London and register you on my account there. That will get you a Muggle credit card. Last stop will be St. Mungo's. We will pay off all your medical expenses and any other debts your family may have there. We, or rather you, can fight with them about it later."

Harry continued, "There was a note from your father on my desk this morning when I come in. He wanted to see me right away, but I told him I was busy, and that I could meet with him this afternoon at three. I will inform him of all this that we will be doing."

"Harry, I don't deserve you."

"I know, Gin. You deserve much better than me. But I promise you this. I will for the rest of my life try to be the best I can be for you."

"No Harry. You already are the best. I love you so much," and she reached over and kissed him softly.

"Yuck, get a room, you two."

Ron and Hermione joined them for lunch. "Hi Gin, Harry. How's things?"

"Great," they both responded. "Have a seat. Nice to see you Hermione."

"You too, Harry, Ginny," Hermione said. "Ron tells me that you two have something important to talk about with us. A wedding, perhaps?"

"NO, no, not yet. I need to talk about family and finances."

Harry told them of their financial status, and Ginny discussed their plans to help their parents. Both Ron and Hermione stared at them with open mouths and an incredible expression on their faces.

Ron spoke first. "Blimey Harry! That's incredible. Mom and dad are going to hit the roof. You don't know how sensitive they are about money, or their lack of it. I don't envy you two telling them all this."

Hermione spoke up. "That's unbelievable Harry, Ginny. I think what you are doing is simply the most wonderful and unselfish thing I have ever heard of. If we may ask, well it's really none of our business, but, you don't have to say, but, well how much are we talking about here. I mean, well, I know what it cost for Ginny's hospitalization. Ron and I had to co-signed the financial papers. That's a lot of money, Harry. Are you sure you can afford it?"

Ginny laughed. "Hold on to your seat, guys," she said. "We don't know the exact amounts yet. Gringotts is currently having Harry's properties and other holdings appraised, but Harry has upwards of seven hundred million Galleons alone."

"Million. You mean MILLION?"

"Yes Ron, million Galleons," Harry said. "And by wizard law, Ginny is entitled to half of that. Your sister is one of the richest witches in Britain. That's how we are going to get around your parents refusal to accept this. I will not be helping them, Ginny is. And they can't refuse their daughter's help."

"Now the next thing we need to discuss. The reason I needed both of you here today is that I need to change my will. As you know Ron, it's a requirement for employment in the Auror department that we have a legal wizard will. When I first signed on I told them to give everything to charity. Although Ginny is now my legal heir, we have to make it official. We also have to make provisions for things in the event that both Ginny and I both die. We would like to have you two handle things in that event. Ron, I would like you to be the will's executor. So could one or both of you meet us a Gringotts tomorrow at about three?"

"I think so Harry. You're my boss, so I guess you can spring me for an hour or so. How about you, Hermione, can you get off tomorrow?"

"Yea, I think so," Hermione said.

"Great. See you both tomorrow."

"Gin," Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gin, meet me in my office after work and come with me to our flat. I would like to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Our Flat?"

"OOPS, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I like the sound of 'our' whatever. And dinner would be great, Harry, but I have an idea. What do you think about inviting my parents to have dinner with us tonight. I think they would like that. They need something to brighten things up in light of everything that's gone down the past couple of days. What do you think?"

"Great idea Gin. How about Ron and Hermione also? Why don't you set it up and we will meet at 'our' flat."

"Sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"There's an American restaurant called Big Easy on King's Road in London. I've eaten there several times. It's casual, and the food is good. You'll like it and I know your father will get a thrill eating in a Muggle restaurant. I'll make reservations for eight. That o.k.?"

"One problem, Harry. That means Muggle clothes. I don't have any Muggle clothes."

"No problem. We will leave from here and go straight to Diagon Alley and pick up an appropriate outfit for you. Lot's of time. Tell your parents to meet us at 'our' flat at half seven."

"Your something else Harry."

"Yea, you too babe."

At three sharp, Arthur stepped into Harry's office. "Hello Arthur. Good to see you. What's on your mind today?"

"You know very well what's on my mind Harry," Arthur spoke with a scowl on his face. "What's all this about money and Ginny being suddenly very rich?"

"Sit down Arthur, I'll fill you in."

Harry explained the circumstances of Ginny's sudden wealth, and everything pertaining to their finances. "So that's the situation Arthur. Ginny and I have all this money and Ginny would like to help out you and Molly and the rest of the family."

"Harry, I don't think this is right."

Harry held up his hand to interrupt him. "This is about family, Arthur. It's about helping each other. You and Molly sacrificed everything to help Ginny recover from her injuries. And I suspect her brothers also contributed greatly for the family good. Ginny now has the opportunity to payback everyone for everything they did to help her. I will not see her denied. She deserves this. It will make her happy and ease her conscious. She needs to do this, and I will see to it."

"But it's your money Harry."

"Arthur, what part of 'it's Ginny's money also' do you not understand?"

"Yes, I know Harry. But we owe you a lot. Since Ginny started dating you she has been happier than we have ever seen her. The money has to be a part of that."

"No Arthur, that is not true. Money is not the reason she's happy. The money just makes life easier for her. It will allow her help her family. Seeing her family free of debilitating dept makes her happy. This is not open to discussion, it's done. End of story."

"Well Harry, I don't think we will ever be able to thank you enough. But I have to ask you one question, and I want you to answer truthfully. Did Ginny have any knowledge of your wealth before you asked her to marry you?"

"Arthur, I don't like the implication here, but truthfully, no. Ginny had no knowledge of my wealth. In fact, no one outside of the Goblins at Gringotts had any knowledge of my worth. Ginny and I informed Ron and Hermione today at lunch. And we will be informing her other brothers this week."

"Okay Harry. Molly will hit the roof when I tell her about this. Give us time to absorb all this."

"No problem. Oh, buy the way, Ginny would like you and Molly to meet us tonight for dinner. We thought we would go to a Muggle restaurant in London, if that's all right with you. That means Muggle dress. Can you handle that?"

Arthur laughed. "Yes Harry. That sounds great."

After work, Harry an Ginny went clothes shopping, Ginny buying several casual Muggle outfits. "I'd better take these home to try on," said Ginny. "Besides, I don't trust my father to dress Muggle. If I don't screen his selections he'll look like a clown."

Harry laughed. "Okay then, see you shortly."

At a bit passed seven Ron and Hermione arrived at Harry's flat, and shortly there after Molly, Arthur, and Ginny arrived. They all said there hellos, Molly giving each a Molly type hug. As she hugged Harry, she whispered to him, "I'm not happy about this. We'll have to talk later."

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and ventured out into Muggle London.

"Better take a cab to the restaurant, it's a bit far from here," suggested Harry.

"What's a cab?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, sorry. It's a taxi," said Harry.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to there table. "Hi, I'm Lauri, your server for tonight," the waitress greeted them with a heavy cockney accent. She looked at Harry. "Gods, your Mr. Potter. I recognized you from the last time."

"Yes, Hi Lauri. I'm here with my family tonight. Remember what I told you before?"

"Oh, sorry luv. You like to be called Arry, don't you? So, Arry, can I get anyone drinks?" she asked as she handed them menus.

"Give us a few minutes while we decide, ok."

"Be back in a tic, luv."

"Most everything here is American or American style," said Harry. "They carry an American beer that I think is the best. The best whiskey in the world is from Tennessee in in America, Jack Daniel's. How about we order a few bottles of beer and a couple shots of whiskey and give them a try?"

"Everyone agreed, so when Lauri appeared Harry ordered six bottles of Sam Adams

light ale and six shots of Jack on the rocks. "That's how we drink it in the states," he said.

Lauri leaned down to Harry and whispered, "We fly that stuff in from across the pond, luv. It's very expensive."

"It's ok," Harry replied, pointing to Ginny sitting next to him. "Were celebrating my engagement to Ginny."

"Well great then," Lauri said. "So let's see it ducks."

Ginny held up her hand to show off her ring.

"Blimey, tain't never seen the likes of that b'fore. Congrats ducks!"

Ginny smiled and they all laughed. "Thanks," she said.

They all looked through the menus, and puzzled, they asked Harry what he would recommend.

"Has anyone ever had a hamburger, or cheeseburger?" he asked looking around the table.

"No. Well It's ground beef with a slab of cheese on a round bread bun, and served with fried potatoes. It's very popular in the states. Very American. I love them. Let's give it a try, shall we."

Everyone agreed.

Lauri brought their drinks and enough glasses for everyone. They all ordered cheeseburgers and fries and a salad. Molly and Arthur each ordered tea with their dinner. Harry poured everyone a glass of beer and passed around the whiskey for each to try. Ron took a deep swig and proclaimed, "WOW, that's the smoothest firewiskey I've ever had. I could get used to this."

Arthur agreed with Ron. The girls sipped it cautiously. All but Molly said they liked it. Everyone tried their beer and agreed that it was very good. Everyone except Molly. She said she preferred butterbeer.

The whiskey disappeared quickly, and all but Molly agreed to refills. Molly still appeared to be in a disagreeable mood. Harry noticed that every now and then Molly would surreptitiously take a sip of Arthur's whiskey. He laughed to himself.

Lauri served their dinners and took orders for beer and whiskey refills. The burgers were very large and were garnished with lettuce and pickle slices.

"Blimey Harry, how do we eat these things? They're huge."

Harry laughed. "Eat them like a sandwich Ron. You can cut them in half if it would make it easier, but that's not very American."

With that, all the Weasleys picked up their burgers and started eating.

"Oy! Harry," said Arthur. "These burgers are really messy things, aren't they."

"That's part of the fun in eating them," said Harry. "The messier the better. Oh, and the fries. They good when covered with ketchup."

"What's ketchup?" asked Ginny.

Harry picked up the ketchup bottle and showed her how to squirt it on the fries. "Ketchup is made from tomatoes. Americans put the stuff on almost everything. Even scrambled eggs. But I draw the line on that one."

They each squirted a bit on their plates.

Arthur laughed as the ketchup exploded onto his plate. "I guess that's a little too much."

It's ok, Arthur. Just scoop it up with your fries."

Harry noticed that Molly had cut her burger into bite sized pieces and was attempting to eat it with a fork.

"Molly, that's not very American," scolded Arthur.

Molly scowled at him. "American or not, I don't think it's very polite to eat messy food in public."

All agreed that the burgers were great, and they disappeared quickly. Ginny and Hermione particularly enjoyed the fries with ketchup.

"Harry," Ron asked. "If these burgers are made with beef, why do they call them HAMburgers?"

"Good question, Ron. I don't know. Never thought about it. That sounds like a good research project for you, Hermione."

Hermione scowled as everyone laughed.

They all engaged in small talk, but seemed to be deliberately avoiding anything controversial. Before desert, the girls visited the ladies room, Hermione coming back alone. Ginny and Molly followed some time later. Molly did not look very pleased. Ginny whispered to Harry, "Tell you later."

The boys ordered another round of drinks. After much discussion they all ordered an assortment of Ice Cream deserts.

The dinner, drinks, and deserts were great. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Harry paid the bill by credit card and added a hefty tip for Lauri. Arthur was particularly interested in how a credit card worked. All except Hermione had never seen one before.

As they were leaving, Arthur looked around the walls of the restaurant. He was fascinated with the American artifacts that decorated the walls, and pleaded with Harry to explain them to him. Finally, Molly in exasperation, dragged him to the door.

They happily left the restaurant and took a cab back to the Leaky, where they flooed to their respective homes. Molly gave Ginny a typical Molly 'I don't approve' stare as she and Arthur flooed to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny flooed to their flat.

End Chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

+ Restoration

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter six Harry and Ginny do their thing.

"So what's up Gin?" Harry asked.

"I told mum that I was going to stay with you tonight. She was very unhappy about it, but I insisted."

"That's great, Gin."

"Thank you so much for this evening, Harry. I had such a good time. The restaurant was great. The food was great. We all had a good time. Dad in particular. He seemed happy and content. Better then I've seen him in a long time. Mum's another story."

"She'll come around, Gin. Give her time. Let her get into her 'wedding planning mode'."

"Yea," Ginny grinned. "Your right. Make love to me tonight Harry. I've missed you. I love you so very much. I want to be with you always."

They made love slowly, passionately, exploring every inch of each others bodies. Their love binding them body and soul, each falling in love with the other more completely with every touch, with every kiss, with every explosion of passion. Exhausted, they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

Morning came too soon for the two lovers. They lay next to each other and made love again. Finally Ginny lifted herself out of bed and pulled Harry into the loo. "Shower time," she said.

Harry looked at her with loving eyes. "Shower together?" he said.

"Of course. Haven't you ever showered with any of your many girlfriends?"

"You know better than that, Gin."

"Yes I do, Potter. But I like to rattle your chain about your lack of experience, sex wise."

"From the girl who has shagged a thousand lovers, that's something. Did you do all of

them in the shower?"

"Only half. Come on lover. Time to expand your carnal knowledge."

They made love again in the shower, a new experience for both.

"I could definitely get used to this." Harry said.

"And a few other things besides," quipped Ginny, a big smile on her face.

They dressed and ate a quick breakfast, then headed out to the Ministry.

"See you at noon. We have much to do today."

At noon, they went by floo to Diagon Alley. They were a bit early for their appointment so they strolled hand in hand window shopping.

"Gin, I have a thought I want to discuss with you."

"Okay, shoot."

"We have, or are going to do so much for your parents. What about helping your brothers also. They certainly gave a lot to help you and your parents."

"Your right, they did. And I never heard any of them complain. So what do you have in Mind?"

"Suppose we put a substantial amount into each of their accounts at Gringotts. Let them use it at their discretion."

"Yes, Harry. That's a great idea. How much did you have in mind?"

"Don't know. What do you think?"

Ginny thought for a minute and said, "How about a million galleons each."

"Ginny, you amaze me. That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Okay," said Ginny. "Let's do it. Today. You know, except for Ron, my brothers don't know anything about this yet. We need to invite them over for dinner soon and fill then in on current events. Is it ok if I set it up with them for next week? One at a time, except the twins of course."

"Absolutely," agreed Harry.

They met Ron and Hermione at Gringotts and settled all their finances and took care of the will business. Ron and Hermione returned to work, and Harry took Ginny on a tour of his vaults. She was totally amazed at the vast extent of jewelry, books, furniture and other valuable possessions. The Goblins told them that an accurate appraisal of their holdings would be ready in about a week. They then set up deposits for each member of Ginny's family. A million Galleons each, including her parents. Two million for Ron and Hermione. A million each for the twins. Their business finished, they headed out to the Alley.

Next stop, London Royal Bank of Britain. Harry added her to his account, and they told Ginny that she would be getting her credit card within the week by Royal Mail. Her mail would be sent to her at Harry's flat. London banks don't use owl post.

Next stop, St. Mungo's. They paid off Ginny's medical bills, having receipts sent to her parents by owl and to Harry by Royal Mail.

They went by floo directly from St. Mungo's to the Burrow where they were met enthusiastically by Arthur, and rather coldly me Molly. "I didn't know to expect you here today Ginevra," her mother scolded.

"Yes, mum, I'm here."

She kissed Harry passionately and said good night. Harry turned to the floo and returned home.

The next few months passed quickly for the two lovers. Ginny and Molly resolved their differences and settled into their 'wedding plans' mode. Ginny finally convinced her mother at accept the fact that she and Harry would be paying for everything. This made things very easy for Ginny. Money being no object, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Selecting her wedding gown was the hardest for her. So many to choose from. The gown she eventually chose was exquisite. Even her mother really liked it. At Harry's suggestion, Ginny had an eye patch made from the same material. It looked sensational, blending beautifully with the gown and Harry's mother's diamond tiara.

No expense was spared in planning the wedding reception. It was to be held at a large reception hall in London, and over a hundred guests were invited. The invitations specified that no gifts were to be given. Instead each person was requested to make a donation to their favorite charity. Harry promised that he and Ginny would match all donations.

Harry selected Ron as his best man. Luna Lovegood, Ginny's friend from school, was to be her Maid of Honor.

Six months after Harry found his red haired wonder sitting in the Ministry's lunchroom, Harry and Ginny were married in St. James's church in London. A most beautiful and moving ceremony brought tears of joy to many in attendance. The bride was stunningly angelic and beautiful beyond description. As they spoke their vows to each other, the love emanating from them could be felt throughout the church.

Ginny never looked more beautiful then when she walked down the aisle as Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter.

End chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

Restoration

Chapter seven Epilogue:

Mr. and Mrs. Potter honeymooned at a private beach house on the island Bellemy Cay, part of the British Virgin Islands. It was a most fulfilling and relaxing experience for the newlyweds. Too soon they returned to their wizarding world of reality to begin their life together.

Harry kept his promise to Arthur and Molly and informed Ginny of the medical facility in America that might possibly help her. One year after their marriage, Harry made the necessary arrangements and he and Ginny flew across the pond to New York City. The flight was a first on a muggle airliner for both of them. Ginny was a bit nervous at first, but shortly settled down and enjoyed the flight.

The Medical facility recommended to them by the doctors in London was The Dermatology Surgery and Laser Center on fifth avenue. They evaluated Ginny's scars and assured her that they would be 95% removed. They were right. The Laser surgery was completely successful. Ginny looked and felt fabulous.

In the years that followed, their love for each other only grew stronger. Now the parents of two boys and a girl, they found themselves repeating life's cycle, preparing to send off their oldest child, James, to Hogwarts. As they stood there on platform 93/4, Ginny reminisced to Harry about her memories of her first day waiting for the train. They agreed that they could look forward to sharing many more memories.

THE END


End file.
